Shiver and Shake (and Tony Tyler)
by asarahworld
Summary: A neighbor suddenly falls ill and your OTP and their friends have to take care of their baby. After teaching them the basics, the friends abandon A and B to fend for themselves for 3 days with the infant. (Bonus: They have no experience with babies.)
1. Prologue

A neighbor suddenly falls ill and your OTP and their friends have to take care of their baby. After teaching them the basics, the friends abandon A and B to fend for themselves for 3 days with the infant. (Bonus: They have no experience with babies.)

Okay, so I've taken a few liberties with the prompt. Technically, Rose and the Doctor are living on the Tyler estate and neither Jackie nor Pete are ill. And the Doctor, being a dad and grandfather, has experience with babies. Albeit Gallifreyan babies.

"Rose, I hate to ask it of you, but could you watch Tony tonight? Pete has a company party that he needs to make an appearance at and we were thinking that since we're already out, we might as well take advantage of it." Jackie soothed the crying baby she held, her eyes pleading with her daughter. "I would have arranged for a sitter but it's so last minute, I can't find anybody. Anyone! Can you believe it? It's not even a weekend."

"Mum… You know that we work for Torchwood as well. There's no company party." Rose wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Not for Torchwood, Vitex sweetie. He plum forgot to tell me about it and of course you know how absent-minded he can be. It's just for the night, Rose."

"All right, Mum." Rose smiled as her mother bundled the child into her arms and cooed at her baby brother. She listened half-heartedly to Jackie's instructions, letting Tony play with her fingers. Jackie disappeared to her room, returning ten minutes later in an evening gown.

Jackie kissed her children, giving Rose enough last minute instructions to cover her being away for a week. "Say goodbye to Mummy," Jackie stroked her son's head before heading to the garage to join Pete.

Rose bounced Tony on her knee for a few minutes, staring into the eyes of her brother. "Well, Tony, looks like it's you and me for tonight. At least until the Doctor comes home, so we'll see when that is," she chuckled, knowing how the Doctor loved to spend time tinkering in his lab.

Tony grabbed for Rose's hair, screaming in delight. Rose winced, gently untangling his fingers from her hair, and placed him back into his playpen. She disappeared briefly, grabbing a stuffed bear from her parents' room for Tony and some magazines from her own suite.

Rose held the toys up in front of her brother. "Which one would you like to play with, hmm? How about the nice Mr. Ted E. Bear?" She placed the animal in the pen next to her brother and, grabbing some pillows from the couch, lay down next to Tony. She riffled through the fashion magazines, snickering at some of the more outlandish outfits; after going through about five, she reached for one of the Doctor's scientific journals. The journals were Rose's 'welcome home' gift for the Doctor, something to keep him interested in day to day life. With some concentration, Rose was able to make sense of some of the articles and was halfway through a paper on multiverse theories when Tony decided to scream.

"Hey, Tony, don't cry, don't cry," Rose hurriedly soothed the baby. Predictably, Tony ignored his sister and continued his crying fit. "Hey, Tony. C''mon, where's that smile?" Rose stared into his face and willed the child to stop his screaming. Tony Tyler had quite the impressive set of lungs. He screamed and cried and fussed and squirmed. Rose tried to get him a snack, which he promptly threw on the floor and continued to wail. She was her wit's end when the Doctor came strolling into the room, a goofy smile on his face, though that was soon wiped clean when he saw the sight that greeted him.

Quietly, the Doctor took the child from Rose and soothed him. Tony was soon sound asleep and, after putting him to bed, the Doctor slid an arm around Rose and pulled her close. "Bad day?" He sympathized.

"It took a slight turn towards south when Mum told me she and Pete were attending a party tonight and decided to take a spontaneous holiday, leaving me to watch Tony for the past four hours." Rose cuddled closer to the Doctor, yawning.

"Pete and Jackie have swanned off on holiday? Who's to watch Tony?" The Doctor was aghast.

"We are, you nut. Were you not listening?" Rose was tired. It was just like the Doctor to miss the human element of her statements.

"And how are we going to manage that, exactly, when we're at Torchwood?"

Rose hadn't considered that, today being her day off. "I suppose we're just going to have to ask for a few days off," she replied flippantly.

Tony slept through dinner, allowing Rose and the Doctor some much needed 'becoming-reacquainted-couple' time. Foreheads touching, hands freely exploring and intense snogging was rudely interrupted around ten o'clock. Rose froze, her head falling to the Doctor's bare chest.

"Be back in a few minutes," she smiled half-heartedly, grabbing the nearest article of clothing (the Doctor's oxford) and heading for her brother's room. The Doctor could hear Rose anxiously soothing Tony in the next room, and decided to try to help.

He slipped into his pajama bottoms and padded into the nursery. Wordlessly, he took the child and, within seconds, managed to calm him enough to be lulled to sleep. Rose watched, exhausted, from the doorway. He lay Tony back into the crib, stopping when he saw Rose. "Come on, Rose."

"You make it look so easy," she sighed, allowing him to lead her back to the bedroom. "You, and Mum both."

"Chin up. It's only two more days." The Doctor pulled Rose close.

The next morning, Tony awoke bright and early. The eleven-month old's shrill screams were loud enough to wake even the deepest sleeper (the Doctor). The Doctor automatically reached out to comfort Rose (and let her know that he would take care of Tony) only to find that the bed was empty on her side. Sliding his feet into slippers, the Doctor peered into the nursery. Rose was already tending the child, changing his nappy and, judging by the pillow in the rocking chair, she had awaken in the middle of the night to check on Tony and spent the night in the nursery.

"Day two started at about four o'clock this morning," Rose said tiredly. The Doctor automatically looked at the clock and cursed internally. It was already nine.

"I'll get his breakfast," he offered weakly. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

Rose was too sleepy to argue. "Kay," she yawned, handing Tony to the Doctor. "Phone Torchwood," she reminded him, rubbing her face and stumbling out the door.

"Are you ready for breakfast, Mr. Tony?" The Doctor asked the child in an overly-cheerful voice. He winced – he'd despised it when people spoke to children in odd voices (Time Lords, thankfully, were above that sort of thing and he'd never had a care about it back on Gallifrey).

Tony cooed happily. The Doctor took it as an affirmation and carried him piggy-back style to the kitchen, dumping the baby into the high chair. He opened the cupboard and pulled out the cereal and mushy baby food, giving Tony a handful of cereal. The Doctor, not finding the plastic spoon that Jackie used when feeding Tony, opted instead for a small spatula. He spooned some mush and gave the utensil to Tony, who promptly flung it against the far wall.

"Tony!" The Doctor was in shock. What sort of child threw its food against the wall? Didn't he know enough that he was supposed to eat it? The Doctor supposed not, Tony was human and his experiences with babies had been limited to his own children and grandchildren. He wiped down the wall, throwing the rag into the sink, and returned to Tony. "You're supposed to eat it. We don't want to wake up Rose." He chided the child gently, attempting the let Tony feed himself again. Tony immediately threw the spoon, this time hitting the Doctor's forehead. The Doctor scowled.

Rose entered the kitchen, still in her pajamas. "How's Tony?" She asked rhetorically. Though still clearly exhausted, it was evident that Rose had managed to sleep.

The Doctor grumbled. Rose looked up, this time noticing the mush that was dripping down the Doctor's face. She giggled. The Doctor pouted. Rose had Tony's spoon in hand and took over feeding her little brother.

"Did you phone Torchwood?" Rose asked, gratefully accepting a cup of tea from the Doctor.

"Not yet," the half-Time Lord realized that he had somehow lost track of time while attempting to take care of Tony. He hunted down his Torchwood mobile and called. Thankfully, it seemed as though Pete had already informed the office that he was going away and that his daughter was going to be absent. He chatted politely with his co-workers for a few minutes, before returning to the kitchen.

"So what are we going to do?"

For some pics to (sort of) go with the story:

.

. /_Skoh-lE8sO0/SGGOunpZBbI/AAAAAAAAJDw/H41QzKZzP48/s400/Billie%2BPiper%2Bas%


	2. Day One

"So what are we going to do?" Rose drank the last of her tea, grateful that she had managed to distract her little brother with muesli. Though Tony had already eaten, he was content to play with the oatmeal, and this gave the young couple time to sort themselves.

"Well, at least we don't have to bring him in," the Doctor pointed toward Tony's general vicinity. "However, that leaves us with no distractions. And Jackie said no 'monkey business' in the house. And there's no way that he's coming to the cottage." The Doctor pouted.

"Day's already started," Rose reminded the Doctor tiredly.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight." The Doctor sat pensively. "The old team. We can find something to do. Shiver and Shake." He said optimistically.

"Tony," the eleven-month-old said proudly.

"And Tony Tyler," the Doctor agreed. "What could go wrong?"

"Don't say that." Rose groused.

"Why not?"

"Because every time you say that, something goes wrong," Rose said as Tony flung a spoon of oatmeal at the Doctor's forehead. She chuckled. "Didn't you two already do this?" Rose carried the breakfast dishes to the dishwasher. Not giving either of the boys time to answer, she continued, "We still don't have a plan for our day off."

"Never plan ahead, Rose Tyler." The Doctor beamed. "Even the best laid plans go to waste. Especially when they involve us." He frowned pensively. "I wonder why that is…"

Rose didn't give him time to dwell on the subject. "It's a beautiful day. It's fairly warm, and the sun's almost out. Why don't we go to the park or something?"

"An adventure! Just like the old days! Shiver and Shake!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"This one's not ready for aliens," Rose warned, laughing.

"He seems to like _this_ alien well enough," the Doctor's voice turned slightly breathy.

Rose swatted him lightly. "He doesn't know. B'sides, he's not the only one that likes this alien," she held him from behind, her eyes laughing and smile shining. "Call for a zeppelin. Say, twenty minutes? _I'll_ pack us a lunch. You get yourself and Tony ready."

"Make it an hour." The Doctor grinned impishly. "I know how long you take to get ready, Rose Tyler. Took you long enough to be ready for all our other adventures," he winked, referencing their time on the TARDIS.

"There's no time on the TARDIS," Rose bantered easily. The Doctor quickly kissed her forehead, picking up Tony and heading back upstairs, leaving Rose to start lunch.

"Ready, Tony?" The Doctor pulled on a pair of shorts.

"Park!" Tony cried happily.

"Okay, now, where did I put my trainers?" The Doctor mused. He hunted across the bedroom for his Converse, only to look up and see Tony chewing the laces. "Nooo!" He cried dramatically, gently pulling the shoe from Tony's mouth. The Doctor laced his trainers and led Tony back down.

"I'll finish, you get dressed," he kissed Rose's cheek happily, loving the domesticity. Domestics with Rose made the whole thing, not only bearable but, enjoyable.

The Doctor packed Rose's lunch into a portable cooler. He also grabbed juice pouches, water, sunscreen, his brainy specs, Rose's hair clips, an extra outfit for Tony, and a pumpkin. He considered his selections, then put the pumpkin back in the garden. It was a bit heavy to take with them on a picnic, especially if they ended up on the run. Which they probably would. They were the Doctor and Rose Tyler, after all.

Rose came back from their bedroom dressed in loose overalls and a tee shirt. "Ready?"

"Allons-y!"


	3. The Zeppelin

Tony shrieked happily as the zeppelin landed in the park nearby the Tyler Estate. The majestic trees made a canopy of sorts over the park, giving the three Tylers some much needed privacy.

A nice, simple picnic. "Do you remember, that last picnic that we had at home," Rose reminisced, remembering the smell of New Earth and laying on the apple grass on the Doctor's coat.

"New Earth," the Doctor inhaled. "Apple grass. New New York. Well, it's actually-"

"New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, as opposed to New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York?" Rose teased.

"In a word, yes. One is the fifteenth New York on New Earth, the other is the fifteenth York on New Earth. Completely different!"

Rose smiled. "As much as I love travelling with you, I'd just as soon not go back to New Earth. What if there's another Cassandra?" She shuddered.

The Doctor squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We'd have the upper hand, though. Bested her, twice already."

Rose laughed. "Wasn't that hard. S not exactly difficult to defeat a flap o' skin wearing a bit of lippy. Maybe we'll actually manage to have a proper picnic this time."

The Doctor grinned. "So long as you don't go attracting danger, Rose Tyler."

"Trouble usually finds me," Rose smiled, her tongue peeking from behind her teeth as she leaned in to kiss him. Every subsequent version of the Doctor whom she met was more flirtatious than the last, and Rose wouldn't trade living with her Doctor in 'Pete's World' for anything. She looked up suddenly. "Where's Tony?"

The Doctor groaned internally. "Ah. Yes, well."


	4. The Tyler Factor

Warning: Kissing. Lots of kissing.

Rose smiled, her tongue peeking from behind her teeth as she leaned in to kiss him. Every subsequent version of the Doctor whom she met was more flirtatious than the last, and Rose wouldn't trade living with her Doctor in 'Pete's World' for anything. She looked up suddenly. "Where's Tony?"

The Doctor groaned internally. "Ah. Yes, well." He cleared his throat. "It would appear that he has inherited the Tyler factor," he said mischievously.

"And what's that then?" Rose asked, distractedly looking for her little brother.

"The need to wander off," the Doctor smirked, eyeing Rose, who groaned at his 'joke'.

"Let's just find Tony," she laughed. The Doctor pouted, but began scanning the surrounding parkland and pointed toward the trees.

"If I was a human and about a year old, I'd make for the forest," he said, spying the baby at the woods' edge. The Doctor easily caught up to the child and scooped him up. "Naughty Tony," he said slowly, his voice pitched higher. "Forgetting Rule Number One, you are. Don't wander off. Tylers," he laughed affectionately, carrying the child back to where he had left Rose.

"Don't do that again." Rose told her brother sternly. Tony, who didn't even have the decency to appear ashamed, looked properly chuffed. Rose sighed, and they made their way back to where they had left the picnic.

"Usually trouble would have found us by now," the Doctor said fondly. He reached into his shorts and pulled out his screwdriver; with a deft flick of his wrist, the device began to whir.

"Don't go spoilin' a nice afternoon, Doctor," Rose said with a tongue-touched smile. She glanced at her phone and amended, "a nice day. S not even midday yet."

Tony had pulled a toy car from his pocket and was busy running it along the Doctor's coat.

"Why'd you wear that? S fourteen degrees out, least it's supposed to be. And I know, for a fact, that it is a very warm coat." Rose admonished lightly.

The Doctor gave Rose his best puppy-eyes. She laughed.

"Off with the coat, Doctor." Rose tugged on his arm playfully. "You'll catch your death of cold."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" The Doctor said dramatically. "I've only got one life, Rose Tyler." He shrugged out of the coat and lay it on the grass, where Tony continued to use it as a racetrack.

"Forever," Rose finally kissed the Doctor, her lips softly pulling his open. He responded quickly, though he also broke it off.

"Can't be distracted right now," he murmured. "Don't want to lose Tony again," he stroked her shoulder-length hair back, and let his hand fall back to the ground. Rose entwined her fingers into his. "I love you. Rose Tyler," he smiled.

"I love you. Doctor. My Doctor. My Doctor James Ian Harold Stewart Noble Smith Foreman Tyler. Blimey, I'm sure glad that that didn't fit on the papers." Rose said teasingly.

"Oi! If you'll remember, it wasn't for a lack of trying," the Doctor lightly snapped, laying back down onto his coat, and pulling Rose with him.

"Stewart Noble Tyler." Rose tested it once more, feeling the way it rolled from her tongue. "It does have a nice ring to it. But the man I love has the name of Doctor." The Doctor tightened his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair.

"Rose." He murmured, pressing soft kisses upon her scalp.


	5. The Last Day

Jackie and Pete were coming home tomorrow. Rose had wrangled a strict guarantee from both of her parents that they would not delay again. "It's only one more day, Rose." Jackie had told her. "Besides, looking after your brother with himself will be good practice for when you lot –"

"Mum," Rose hissed into the phone.

"It's only natural, dear." Jackie said complacently. "And don't try to tell me that you haven' consummated yet. 'Ell, you two probably consummated every time you were married, back in the other universe."

"We, he, never, consummated," Rose spluttered incoherently. It was true, despite Jackie's loud protestations that her daughter needn't lie to her. This marriage had been consummated; here, there was no dancing around their love for each other, because he would no longer outlive her for centuries. The others… alien cultures didn't have the same marriage traditions as Western Earth culture. The Doctor had told her once that he had once accidentally become engaged to an Aztec woman just by making hot chocolate. And they'd had things called looms on his homeworld; presumably his first marriage had not been properly consummated (by Jackie's standards, anyway).

"We'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Rose told her mother. After hearing Jackie's assent, Rose replied, "see you then," and hung up the phone.

"Tea?" A voice asked softly from behind her.

Rose turned to face her husband. "Ta," she muttered, gratefully accepting the hot drink.

"I can't believe that you're discussing our sex life with your mother," he said, his nose scrunching with disgust. Rose thought that he looked rather adorable, with his pouty bottom lip sticking out.

"My mother's discussing our sex life with me," Rose replied, her own lip curled.

"Well, we'll just have to make it so that she won't want to hear about our sex life," the Doctor whispered dirtily, a smirk appearing on his face. "Tony's with Mrs. Chesterton down the street." The Chestertons, so the Doctor suspected, were this world's versions of Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright – his first companions onboard the original TARDIS.

The Doctor kissed his wife, slowly savouring the taste and feel of her full lips. Rose responded just as fervently. Slowly, he pulled her on top of him, laying on the couch. "Rose," he mumbled, his lips too busy capturing hers to form the words properly.

A mobile phone rang. Rose languidly pressed another kiss to the Doctor's lips, before looking at the Caller ID. "Mrs. Chesterton," she greeted the caller. "Okay. Thank you for calling; we'll come get him right away."

"Tony's wanting to come home," she sighed. "Mrs. Chesterton says that he's been tired and cranky and won't stop crying for Mum."

The Doctor caressed Rose's face longingly. She yearningly cupped his hand to her cheek, closed her eyes, and sighed once more. Rose buttoned her shirt closed and stood. "Best get him home."

Tony stood on Mrs. Chesterton's sofa impatiently. There was a knock at the door. "Rose!" He crowed happily.

"Most likely, dear," Mrs. Chesterton patted his head fondly. The little boy's spirits had soared when he learnt that his sister was coming for him. She opened the door, and Tony ran to hug Rose's legs.

"I miss Mummy," he sniffled, burying his face in her trousers.

"Thank you," Mrs. Chesterton mouthed. Rose smiled and looked down at her brother. "Let's go home, and you and me can watch a movie with Doctor, how's that sound?"

Tony smiled widely, though tears still threatened to spill over.


	6. Epilogue

Their plans for the day laid to waste, the Doctor looked over at Rose, who was playing happily with her little brother. She glanced up, noticed him watching her, and gave a soft tongue-touched smile before returning her attention to Tony. The Doctor felt his own smile widen, as the domesticity of it all hit him once more. Living the slow path, babysitting his wife's kid brother; the Doctor loved his new life. How could he not, when he was spending it with Rose?

The Doctor and Rose Tyler. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. Shiver and Shake.

The Doctor jumped, startled back to reality, as Tony began running a toy car up his leg.

Shiver and Shake. And Tony Tyler.


End file.
